renesmee and jacob
by MaiBx
Summary: Renesmee and jacob and an evil... thing @ reveiws and Ill upload another chappie
1. School

''Nessie?''

''yes dad?''

"ready to go?"

"Sure am, let me just finish up!" renesmee answered in her beautiful silvery voice. Edward some times thought she sounded just like her mother, bella when she talked like that.

The bushes parted and out came a beautiful seventeen year-old with pale skin, with the tiniest spot of colour in just below her flawless cheekbones, beautiful caremel coloured hair with brown eyes to match perfectly with her long dark eyelashes. Edward looked at her and was amazed that she didn't get even the tiniest spot of blood on her clothes while hunting. She ran, with blurring speed stopped just in front of Edward, before giving him a big hug. Edward returned the hug instantly and ran even faster than she did back to the massive house that her relatives lived in. As soon as she stepped inside the door, Emmett instantly yanked her up and flung renesmee across his shoulder, tipping her upside down as he did so. "Emmett!" she complained as he took her upstairs, and she instantly knew who had put him up to this. He kicked open Alices bedroom door and put me down, face to face with Alice and Rosalie, who looked like they were going to burst out laughing. "come on guys" I complained, "can't we just do this tomorrow?'' This time Rosalie answered, saying "we have to find you the perfect outfit for school tomorrow" "we all know you want to make a good first impression, now are you coming or do we have to take you by force?"

I had no choice as to follow Alice and Rosalie into the huge bathroom, as Emmett was blocking my escape route.

So I spent the night being prodded and pocked until, finally they found the right out fit and hairstyle to go with it.

As they were finishing up, it was about 7:00, so they told me to get ready for school.

Right, school.

Oh, crap!


	2. UNconcious

The first day at Forks high school, year 11, was hell. But not as you would have expected. She just didnt like the attention that the 'cliques' gave her. It was just like a zillion children vying for her attention at once. She finally escaped the crowd of jocks, laughing at one of their corny jokes, and sat at one of the spare tables in the crowded cafeteria. She sat, barely touching her food (how humans ate this crap, she never knew) and thinking about when she could see her best friend since she was born, jacob, when she felt someone slip in the next seat to her. She felt the almost burning hot temperature of the body and immediatly turned around. No.. it couldn't be..Jacob? It was and she gave him a massive hug. ''Jacob, where have you been?'' she almost shouted, and continued to hug him tightly until he cleared his throat when people started staring. she drew away, embarased. "sorry, but long time no see". she cried. "Um, nessie, it's only been a week, and i'm here now", he said, "now do you want to wag or not"? "Jacob" she whined "it's only my first day, and I don't want to get caught" "dont worry, ive got you covered. Apparently, it's a family emergency" he lowered his voice as they sat on the moterbike "cliff diving!" as they took off, renesmee giggled.

xoxo

Renesmee felt the rush of air and took a deep breath of pure exiliration as she whirled into the dark, churning waves of the rough ocean underneath her,fully clothed.

She landed gracefully, somersaulting and then pulling the dive into a streamline nosedive.

Jacob followed even more gracefully, and renesmee made a strange noise that sounded quite like "show off".

Jacob twisted in the water which was surprisingly warm (thank god for vamp senses) and speed-swam over to her, before diving onto her head- first.

"Nessie, look at all the make up running down your face. What did Alice do to you?" I put a hand to my face, and looked at the streakes of mascara that were smuged on my hand, and pulled a face. "Must of forgotten to use waterproof mascara" Renesmee thought. And then smiled. Alice couldn't forget anything, she was a vampire. She must of seen Nessie and Jacob sneak off the day before and deliberately used an un- waterproof mascara to get back at her for missing half of her first day of High School. What exactly was her mum going to say when she saw her face and clothes? Oh crap!

"Jacob, it's nearly six, and I said i'd be home by four to tell her about my first day""We need to get me cleaned up, and then go. Imediatelly!" she called, climbing up the cliff, not bothering to use the step or beach.

Noticing the lack of responce, she dropped down and checked the beach.

Jacob was lying on the ground, unconcius.

"Jacob, Jacob your going to be okay, I promise." she chanted again under her breath. She felt his pulse. Only very faint.

"Nessie."

"Jacob!''

"Behi-behind you"

She wirled around, and immediately felt something being put over her mouth. She felt very woozy, and then everything went black...

xoxo

Well, what did you tghink?

Reveiws=twilight..

I don't own anything, but i do in my special dreamland!


	3. HELP ME

Hi! So I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for what could have made Renesmee pass out. This story was written on a minor whim, and I did'nt really think it through properly. So, help would be muchly appreciated. Please review or pm me with any ideas. You WILL get a shout out at the start of the next chapter.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, give ideas or i'll have to discontinue the story, and I dont want that. *tear*

Thanks

Mai xx


End file.
